Plague Doctor (NPC)
The Plague Doctor is a NPC that can spawn when you have a Lunatic Cultist trophy in a room along with the Book of Plagues inside a chest or an Item Frame. When he spawns, the Book of Plagues will disappear, and the trophy will be replaced with an empty item frame. Names * Malfatto * Charles * Nostradamus * Giovanni * Niall * Ambroise * Paracelsus Quotes * "I heard one of us has been locked in a laboratory. Do you know anything about it?" * "If the air was not so full of sickness, I would take off my mask. The smell of mint is killing me." * "I hope that the Dungeon Coven leader's ghost is fine with me taking his mask... what do you mean he can come back to life?" * " can not heal the Great Pestilence, and 's techniques are too primitive. Why am I always the only doctor in the house?" (Only if they are both present) * "Why does look like he has the sickness? I am surprised that has not put him in a gas chamber yet." (Only if they are both present) * "The people outside look like they reached the Level 7 of Danvel's Curse!" (Only during a Blood Moon) * "Please sir/lady, stop asking me am I actually a Lihzahrd. Go back to ." (Only if the Witch Doctor is present) * "You seriously want everyone in the radius of a mile to become my patient" (When there is over 12 NPCs in the same area and you have the Unholy Water in your inventory) Sells * Book of Plagues: 30 Silver Coins * Purification Powder: 50 Copper Coins * Green Solution: 70 Copper Coins * The Remedy to cure all Ills: 6 Gold Coins * The Noble Staff: 3 Gold Coins Other Functions The Plague Doctor has two other functions: * He can dispel the Plagued, Poisoned, Venom, Blackout, Confused, Cursed Inferno, Feral Bite, Stinky, Slime and Shadowflame debuffs for 2 Gold Coins * He can be hired to cure The Corruption for 4 Gold Coins. If you travel to it, you can see him wandering near the edge, using the Purification Powder on trees and hitting the ground with his staff (Which blade/point is dipped in the Green Solution) (That also acts like the Purification Powder). If he comes near a chasm, he uses his staff to cut down a tree and create a small bridge over it out of its wood. The curing process lasts 10 real life minutes. In Battle When attacked, the Plague Doctor defends himself with either his staff, the Book of Plagues, the Remedy to cure all Ills or with a summoned raven. When a raven is summoned, his sprite's mask changes into a dark gray color. NPCs Responses The Merchant: "I don't trust . His products should get through the highest-class inspection" The President: "Yes, I remember . He got twenty medals for the doctor of the year... and his wife got thirteen for blood drinking." The Nurse: "I got fifty reasons why should lose his doctor licence. The first being his curing methods include making the patients bleed." Trivia * The name Malfatto is a reference to a Assassin's Creed character, who is also a Plague Doctor. * The name Charles is a reference to Charles de Lorme, the person who designed the Plague Doctor costume. * All of his other names are the names of notable real life Plague Doctors. * The quote "Please sir/lady, stop asking me am I actually a Lihzahrd. Go back to ." is a reference to the fact that the Witch Doctor is possibly a Lihzahrd. * The quote "If the air was not so full of sickness, I would take off my mask. The smell of mint is killing me." is a reference to the fact that the Plague Doctor masks' beaks are filled with strong-smelling herbs, like mint. * The quote "I heard one of us has been locked in a laboratory. Do you know anything about it?" is a reference to SCP 049 * As hinted by the Nurse and the President NPCs, it's possible that the Plague Doctor's wife is the Vampiress. However, this conflicts with her liking tomato sauce instead of blood. Category:NPCs Category:Hard Mode Category:Hard Mode NPCs